DE MAL EN PEOR
by Poppymoore311300
Summary: Arnold y Helga. Adultos, Con un matrimonio en mente. Algo inesperadamente sucede... ¿Un bebe?
1. Juntos hoy y siempre

Hola! A todos y pues gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi fic., en fin espero este les guste y lo comenten.

Si, en mi otro fic cambie muy rápido de escenas sorry., espero haber mejorado un poco .

**0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0**

**DE MAL EN PEOR **

**Capitulo 1 :** Juntos hoy y siempre

Todo había cambiado para la pareja de rubios y sus antiguos compañeros, ya todos tenían entre 24 y 25 años , y la mayoría ya había formado sus vidas.

Phoebe se caso con Gerald hace un mes , fueron la primera pareja que se caso y los que los seguían era aquella pareja de rubios que tenia un noviazgo desde hace diez largos y hermosos años juntos.

El moreno trabajaba como arquitecto , el rubio era director de un hospital y finalmente la rubia trabaja en un editorial junto su asistente y mejor amiga de la vida phoebe.

Cariño ya llegue!-dijo Arnold cerrando la puerta de su casa dejando su abrigo y subiendo la escaleras

Hola amor – dice Helga sentada en la cama leyendo un libro mientras el rubio entra ala habitación

Como te fue hoy?

Bien e atendido cinco partos y estoy muy cansado-dijo el rubio sentándose en la cama haciendo pucheros

Y quieres que te relaje?

Me encantaría-dijo el rubio posando encima de la rubia mientras le da un largo y apasionado beso

Amor?

Umh?

Ya hablaste con mi mama?

Si querido quedamos en que mañana nos vemos en la boutique para escoger el vestido con phoebe

Esta bien – dice el rubio mientras le va bajando el vestido de seda rojo de la rubia, mientras esta disfruta la caricia que esto provoca.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y el rubio ya había desvestido completamente a la rubia al igual que Arnold lo estaba

Amor?

Dime?

No quieres que nos bañemos los dos juntos?

Esta bien zopenco- dijo la rubia mientras los dos entraban desnudos ala tina

Entraron en la tina y las manos del rubio acariciaban lentamente la espalda de la rubia mientras mordisqueaba su cuello blanco , Y un beso más, y entre él un gemido y una sonrisa arrogante, El sobre ella , y ella bajo el, Recorre su cuello lentamente, mordiendo aquí y allí. Lamiendo las gotas de agua que es curren en su fornido pecho,. Provocándole gemidos a la rubia.

La pasión abunda en el ambiente. A pesar de que cada movimiento va acompañado por un deje de dulzura, la pasión es quien domina.

Arnold se acomoda con suavidad entre la entre pierna de la rubia penetrándola suave y cariñosamente posible para no lastimarla, el baño estaba lleno de calor, gemidos, risas, susurros, besos, lamidas, jugueteos.

Las horas pasaron y los dos rubios estaban agotados, Arnold decide levantarse y llevar entre sus brazos a la rubia los dos completamente desnudos se acostaron abrazados hasta el otro día.

**Ala mañana siguiente**

Buenos días-dijo arnold acercando el pecho de la rubia contra el

Buenos días amor-dijo la rubia dándole un beso

Recuerda que hoy iras a medirte el vestido no?

Si como no voy a olvidarlo Arnoldo y ya déjate de preocuparte si?

Esta bien – la beso y se paro a bañarse

Cariño ?

Si querida

Ya has pensado donde seria nuestra luna de miel?

Tenia pensado en parís, por el _chez parís _te acuerdas?

Okey tu vas al aeropuerto y compras los tiquetes y yo voy con tu mama y hago los preparativos de la boda te parece?

Esta bien, báñate conmigo si?

No te quedo suficiente lo de anoche cabeza de balón?

Esta bien báñate tu primero yo mientras hago el desayuno

Okey Arnoldo

Helga ya se había terminado de bañar, y mientras bajaba las escaleras pudo notar el delicioso aroma de los pancaques

Ya están listos, te sirvo?

Bueno – Helga al sentarse en la mesa sintió ganas de vomitar , se tapo la boca y salió corriendo al baño, mientras arnold la seguía

Si estaban feos me hubieras dicho

No arnold no es eso es que *buajjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj* vomito

Te sientes bien?

Si oyes vomitando es lógico que no

Quieres que llame a una ambulancia?

Ay no exageres!

Helga si no te sientes bien mejor ve mañana por el vestido no hay prisa además faltan cuatro meses para la boda!

No dile a tu mama que en veinte minutos nos vemos en la boutique ok?

Esta bien

Pasaron los veinte minutos y Helga se despidió de arnold se subió al auto para recoger a su mejor amiga y su suegra

**En el centro comercial**

Helga vi un vestido hermoso de escote deberíamos ir a verlo no crees?

Okey vamos

Buenos días señorita en que le puedo ayudar?

Me caso en cuatro meses y necesito mandar a diseñar el vestido y mi amiga me dijo que ustedes eran los indicados

Si señora y díganme que clase de vestido busca?

Para las damas de honor lo quiero rosa claro y el mío lo quiero en escote blanco con lentejuelas

El señor vino con una variedad de vestidos lo que llamo la atención de Helga, el dinero no era problema para ella y muchos menos para arnold ya que los dos ganaban un buen saldo.

Señor donde están los vestidores?

Por acá señora- dijo el hombre señalando una esquina

Gracias

Helga cada cinco minutos salía con un vestido diferente y con todos los vestidos se quejaba

Helga ese se te ve hermoso!- dijo Stella asombrada por las grandes curvas de la rubia ,su cuerpo era perfecto y cualquier vestido se le vería bien

No lo se me siento gorda con el

TU GORDA!- dijo phoebe pegando una carcajada

Helga te sientes bien ? llevas quejándote con cada vestido que pruebas

Si phoebe estoy bien

En ese instante phoebe y Stella se miran como si estuvieran pensando lo mismo

-Helga hija voy a ser muy directa- dijo Stella mirando ala rubia a los ojos

-Si claro dime

**ESTAS EMBARAZADA?**

Jojojo fue una pregunta muy directa no?

Y que tal que la hiciera tu suegra HAHA yo estaría totalmente roja! XD

Bueno si me encuentran un errorcito por fis díganme y me comprometo a cambiar mis errores y mejorar. Porque esa carrera para arnold?

Bueno no sabia que carrera ponerle así que decidí darle la mía ( medicina ) si es dura pero bueno me va a servir mucho. Prometo actualizarla en cuanto tenga tiempo .

**PD :**No olviden los reviews ;)

Saludos….


	2. Una extraña helga

Hola a todos! He me aquí devuelta , Dios! Me deben odiar, me demore demasiado con esta continuación lo lamento mucho , eh estado muy estresada estos días discutí con mi mama , y peor aun! Mis amigos de la universidad saben de mis fics! Que rabia ! No es que no me guste lo que escriba me encanta! Amo escribir pero me hizo sentir muy mal el comentario de una amiga , se rio en mi cara ! que grosera ,y para colmo! Una chica japonesa se robo mi seudónimo en deviantart! Es horrible si te roban el nombre ! En fin no tengo que desquitarme con ustedes XD

Y ah! Por cierto ** MaryMorante** estoy en el 8vo semestre lamento mucho no haberte respondido

**0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0**

**DE MAL EN PEOR **

**Capitulo 2 : **una extraña Helga

Embarazada? , Yo?

No eh podido dormir en toda la noche, porque tengo que pensar en ello? Estoy embarazada? No! Eso no podría pasar, no me imagino cambiando pañales, lo mejor seria " Ohm " _bostezo _

**A la mañana siguiente **

-amor , hable con Gerald y me dijo que ya confirmo el bufet del chez parís – dijo el rubio

-ahh bu..eno- contesto tartamudeando

- que te pasa?-pregunto el rubio con curiosidad , mientras preparaba el desayuno

No quiero decirle a arnold lo que paso ayer en la boutique , es mejor no contarle porque si es falso no quisiera ilusionarlo , - ah no nada! –

-quieres probar? , ya casi esta listo- me pregunto

-no , gracias arnold pero tengo ganas de pancakes

- pero si ayer te los hice y vomitaste!

-Arnold lo siento, no me sentía bien! – finalice

Y así paso el día todo lo contestaba tartamudeando ,estaba totalmente perdida! Y si era verdad? Yo creo que todavía no estoy lista para ser madre , bueno no ahora , se que arnold esta encantado con la idea y lose porque me lo a platicado 80.000 veces! Lo mejor era olvidarlo así que me acosté.

Hoy lunes festivo! Discutí con el por bobadas! , por el auto ,por los gastos de la boda etc.. , no hemos hecho nadas mas que pelear!, y para colmo! Esa pregunta me sigue rondando la cabeza , así que para distraerme un poco fui al centro comercial , entre a una boutique llena de ropa y me pregunte _¿ porque no compro alguna?_ Tal ves olvide el tema del embarazo , fui ala sección de mujeres para buscar un abrigo " necesitaba uno " y sin querer tropecé con un coche.

-ay discúlpeme señora no la vi!-

- descuida no fue nada – dijo la mujer con la que tropecé , pero antes de ponerle atención mis ojos se abrieron como plato al ver a esa criatura.

-que lindo! Como se llama?-le pregunte agachándome hacia el bebe

- se llama Phil – me contesto la mujer con una gran sonrisa

-Phil? , que lindo nombre!- si, fui una estúpida al no notar después de 5 minutos que ese era el segundo nombre de arnold

- y dime tu tienes hijos?

-no, aun no pienso tenerlos mas adelante si – conteste tímida , pues gracias a esa desgraciada el tema del embarazo volvió a mi mente

-bueno me voy, suerte con tus compras- me dijo la mujer despidiéndose ; Aagh! Maldita , para que me pregunto eso? Otra vez sentía el tema apoderándose de mi mente .

-disculpe señora la puedo ayudar en algo?-

- mmm, si por favor, necesito un abrigo negro – conteste

-señora esta equivocada esto no es una boutique de ropa cualquiera , esto es una boutique para mujeres embarazadas-

-QUE!-lo siento mucho creí que era , ah mejor olvido ya me voy

-espere!

-si?

-Señora discúlpeme si soy atrevida pero la veo muy pálida , le aconsejaría que fuera al doctor

Bueno , no nunca le hago caso a nadie , y menos a alguien que acabo de conocer así que no le di mucha importancia y fui.

**En el medico **

-y dime Helga que haces aquí?

- bien conocí a una mujer y dijo que me veía pálida , y pues aquí estoy!

- bien te hare una examen a ver que tienes, vale?

-bueno,gracias John – ( a sido mi medico desde que soy pequeña)

**30 minutos después**

-bien ya salieron los exámenes

-agh! Que bien ya me estaba cansando de estar aquí ! y bien?

- tengo buenas y malas noticias

-cuales?

-la buena o la mala?

-agh! Cualquiera John!

- la mala , tienes que tomar medicamentos

-y la buena?

-estas esperando un hijo ! – me dijo con emoción

**-QUE!- **Justo lo que me temía.

Y bien que les pareció? No se ustedes pero a mi me encanto XD otra vez me disculpo por la demora . y si, lo se es muy corto ( no tengo mucho tiempo) y la peor avalancha de estudios viene hacia mi " exámenes" asi que espero pronto actualizarla.

Gracias a :

-**mari3304**

**-marymorante**

**-letifiesta**

**-pamys-Chan**

**-inufan  
- melodipecho488**

**Por sus comentarios ;)**

¿ reviews?

Saludos … =)


	3. Es dificíl callar

Hola!, la verdad me quiero disculpar con todos los que leen mi historia ya que me demore demasiado en actualizar. No llegue a pensar que me demoraría demasiado en hacerlo pero se me presentaron problemas ( la universidad :( ) me cree un " DeviantArt" aunque claro que no subo deviants de Arnold o cosas así , ya que no soy muy buena en esas cosas o porque tal vez no tenga mucho tiempo XD , solo subo fotos de un modelaje etc.. ( No les interesa XD ) de nuevo en mis disculpas quiero agradecerles a todos por comentar de verdad me sacan un sonrisa inútil al leerlos XD de hecho una chica me dijo que le encantaban mis fics ( Llore de emoción XD ) DE VERDAD MUCHAS GRACIAS ¡! :DDDDD , Siempre me disculpo por demorarme en actualizar , pero esta vez se que me pase de nuevo perdón. De hecho recibí un correo de una de las que comento " **INUFAN "** diciendo " es que no lo piensas continuar? " XD de verdad discúlpame por demorar . solo quiero decirles que puede que demore mucho en actualizar ya que medicina me exige demasiado y solo me queda tiempo para descansar XD pero que hare lo posible para hacerlo mas pronto .

De nuevo , MUCHAS GRACIAS !, Ojala les guste este otro capitulo .

**PD: **creo que esta nota de autor será mas larga que la historia XD .

**Capitulo 3 : **Es difícil callar

**Es difícil callar**

-Que? – fue lo que dije después de hablar con John la verdad no me imagino a arnold al saber la noticia!, pero que le digo? Se enojara conmigo ? , ahg! Que estúpida soy en estos momentos claro que no! El dijo que quería ser padre , yo quiero pero no me siento suficientemente preparada para hacerlo . , aborto? NO! Eso ni pensarlo , arnold me mataría si lo hago! , Que hago? , ya se ¡ voy a llamar a pheebs ella sabrá que hacer!- Decía Helga al salir del hospital.

-QUE? Helga es la mejor noticia!- me decía pheobe mientras me subía al auto

-SI SI COMO SEA PHEOBE! Sabes que voy a colgar!- la verdad me di cuenta que soné muy grosera al colgarle pero no estaba en posición para hablar con ella ya que se escuchaba muy emocionada.

Llegue a mi casa lo mas de nerviosa , no quería ver a arnold , no tenia ni idea que decirle , así que hice lo mas posible por llegar al cuarto sin que me notara.

Abrí la puerta de la casa y lo primero que escuche

-Hola amor llegaste tarde-dijo Arnoldo

-Hoo la ca beza de balón-dije tartamudeando

-te pasa algo?- me dijo muy serio

-Noo pporque pregu n tas? – dije tratando de no parecer nerviosa

-Porque estas tartamudeando

-Aaa si? – dije subiendo las escaleras

Después de hablar con arnold , me dirige al cuarto para dormirme lo más posible para que no me pusiera tema de conversación ya que podría llegar al punto mas desesperado y contarle.

A la mañana siguiente baje para desayunar al solo ver los platos de comida sobre la mesa , corrí lo mas pronto posible al baño y vomite.

-estas bien?- me dijo arnold cuando Salí del baño

-si , si eso creo

-Helga últimamente estas muy extraña , que te pasa?

-nada cabeza de balón

-sabes que puedes contarme todo , en unos meses seré tu esposo

-ya se , es que no entiendes

-y que se supone que no entienda?, Helga te conozco algo te pasa

-Nada! , ya deja de preguntar!

Arnold se quedo asombrado le conteste muy feo a mi futuro esposo!

-Helga quiero que me digas ya! , no quiero llegar preocupado al hospital sin saber que te pasa! , ya dime!

-Arnold estoy **emb…..**

**HAHAHAHAHA! Los deje con intriga! XDD bueno se que es muy corto pero mi musa no esta en estos momentos y es preferible esperar a que vuelva que escribir algo que no les guste , espero actualizar lo mas pronto pero entiendan que tengo que estudiar XD ya creo que hoy o la próxima semana me llega mi portátil así puedo escribir mejor los fics mas cómodamente que estar sentada en un computador gigante en la sala XD donde todo el mundo ve lo que hago XD GRACIAS! A todos los que comentan y aquellos que solo leen XD NOS VEMOS EN UNOS DIAS! SALUDOSSS , Si me quieren dejar un mensaje o algo que quieran en un fic escríbanlo y me lo mandan a mi correo :**

**Yokotamikosana**

Si yo se es algo raro en un correo pero no se me ocurrió escribir algo más que eso XD , también es el correo de mi canal en youtube pero no creo que les interese XD

HASTA PRONTO!

¿Un review ? x3 !


	4. Ya te diste cuenta

¡Holaaaaaaaaa! *Una avalancha de tomates se dirige hacia mi*

De verdad.. se me cae la cara de vergüenza con ustedes u_u…. ya se que ha pasado mucho tiempo de no actualizar y no crean que me olvido de ustedes…

De verdad muchas disculpas….

En fin.. Sigamos con la historia. :D

**Hey Arnold no me pertenece. Todo es obra de la magnífica mente de Craig Barlett **

**Capítulo 4: Ya te diste cuenta…**

-Arnold estoy embaraza.

Pode notar su cara de asombro.. Tenía miedo de decirle.. ¿Por qué? Sinceramente no sabía.. Tenía una pequeña idea un tanto estúpida en que me abandonaría.. o no se sencillamente tenia aquel miedo.

Esa misma noche nos metimos en las sabanas y el con su cara de mono no dejaba de decir cosas sobre nuestro futuro bebe.

-Sera niño? O niña?.. Cuando tenga 16 le regalo el packard del abuelo!.. Como le pondremos? - Decía el con su carita llena de ilusión

-Arnold! Cálmate! Enserio falta mucho!

-Enserio.. no puedo creer que tendremos un bebe!.. Estoy muy feliz Helga! Gracias enserio!

-Gracias de que cabezón? Fue tu culpa dejarme embarazada.

-Tendrá tu uniceja? – lo decía entre risas.. Yo estaba que lo mataba..

La idea de tener un hijo emocionaba a tantos cercanos. Stella quería comprarle gran cantidad de cosas.. Miles decía que al crecer harían aventuras juntos, Bob solo pensaba en heredarle el negocio.

Phoebe no dejaba de rogarme que quería ser su madrina, Yo ya le había dicho que ella y el cabeza de cepillo lo serian.. Pero igual seguía molestándome.

Sin embargo estábamos tan metidos en el cuento del bebe que olvidamos completamente planear nuestra boda… ya faltaban 4 meses para esta y no llevamos ni el salón, ni los aperitivos ni nada! .

Todos los días me paraba enfrente del espejo a ver que tanto crecía mi barriga, estaba tan emocionada.. Tendré un hijo de Arnold! Aquel chico por el que siempre babeaba! ¿Quién iba a creerlo?. , Arnold me observaba y no paraba de reír.

En parte sentía como lastima por el cabezón.. Todo lo que se viene y todo lo que el pobre iba a tener que aguantar! Sinceramente sentía pesar.

**4 meses después**

Finalmente había llegado el día de mi boda. Fue algo maravilloso para mí.

Todos los que conocíamos cuando teníamos 9 años estaban ahí presentes.

Hasta el niño del pórtico había decidido salir de ahí y presentarse.

En la mañana había sido un problema., Mi vestido me quedaba algo ajustado. Ya mi barriga era notable, aquellos que no eran tan cercanos decían que estaba gorda, y los demás pues sabían que era por una cosita pequeña que estaba creciendo dentro, Stella estallaba en lágrimas.. No podía creer que la chica con la que Arnold duro 10 años de noviazgo finalmente se casaban, ella tenía cierto cariño hacia mí., Después de que Arnold había regresado de la jungla yo me había vuelto casi que su mejor amiga, su confidente. Era yo la que lo aconsejaba con sus novias, la que siempre estaba ahí para él, Stella tenia ciertas sospechas de que esto pasaría. Ella nos decía "Ustedes se van a casar! Yo sé porque se los digo" entre bromas. Arnold se reía aunque no lo creía, pensaba más que era por chiste de ella por molestarnos por ser tan unidos, mientras yo lo tomaba con un "Ojala fuera cierto".

Y aquí estábamos todos. Finalmente el día que siempre espere.

En la ceremonia todo fue normal. Hasta que cierto cabeza de cepillo dijo unas palabras que hicieron poner mi cara roja.

-bien Señoras y señores, Quiero comentares algo acerca de estos dos rubios que finalmente se unen hoy- Decía Gerald enfrente de todos nuestros invitados

- Quien iba a imaginar que mi mejor amigo se iba a casar el día de hoy con aquella rubia que lo atormentaba?., El adivinador de bodas de Rhonda no se equivocó! – Al decir esto casi todos partieron en risa- Ya enserio! Helga!-me señalo- Porque torturabas a Arnie tanto?! , Según lo que me han dicho eras igual a Gertie! Y terminaste igual a ella!-Phil nos miraba con cara de "yo sabía"-Ustedes dos han tenido un amor tan raro pero a la vez conmovedor ,ya es mucho el tiempo el que llevan juntos y han pasado por tantas cosas! , Recuerdo la noche en la que Arnold me pidió el favor de cubrirlo diciendo que estaba en mi casa cuando en realidad era para salir con Helga-En esto los dos nos sonrojamos- O la vez en que descubriste que el librito rosa era de ella! No lo creías! Hasta que a la luz de hoy te lo confeso! , O cuando Helga te hiciste pasar por Cecile para tener una cita con el!- Arnold me miro y me dijo ¡QUE!, Opps se me olvido que nunca se lo había dicho.- Felicitaciones a los dos! No solo por la boda sino también por el hermoso bebe que esperan!- Mierda… no se lo habíamos dicho a la pandilla. Pensé.

Todos aquellos que no sabían se acercaron a sobarme la barriga murmurando palabras tan cursi, hasta me daban sugerencias de nombres!

El día paso espectacular! Bailamos, reímos y pasamos un momento inolvidable!., Aunque yo no podía esperar hacia el día de mañana.

Mañana era la cita con el doctor para saber el género del bebe y también después de eso nos dirigíamos a nuestra luna de miel.

Después de la fiesta Arnold se me acerco y me pregunto.

-Helga si él bebe es niño ¿Podríamos ponerle Phil?

-Umm Phill Shortman Pataki? No suena mal. – Le sonreí, nos acostamos y nos besamos, solo quedaba esperar el grandioso día de mañana.

####

Bien! ¿Cómo les pareció? :D .. Espero les haya gustado y me perdón enserio por no haber actualizado durante tanto tiempo u_u…

Tengo tantas ideas en mi mente tan desordenas! Que apreciaría si me dan una sugerencia de como quisieran que continuara el fic! (La sugerencia que escoja, le dedicare el chapter 5 ) :DD

Gracias por leer! ;D y sus comentarios.. Recibo amenazas de muerte D':.

PD: Tengo una grandisisisma idea para un fic de los rubios en la adolescencia! Apenas me desocupe espero actualizar este y subir el otro, el otro se llamara **TEXTOS DE NOCHE.**

Chauuu mis mitocondrias! Los leo la próxima; D "Tratare de no demorar" u_u.

¿Un Review? X3


End file.
